closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Television/Other
Warner Bros. Television Division 1955–1967 045656546745.jpg toruoALIueUUnPDs1DO1lQ29914.jpg Warner Bros. Animation 1960.jpg Wbtv1960.jpg 9e7497cfb87488ad38cf875f39fbcd52.png|color version i_v2g1z1WErXE8mgMiXm8w50612.jpeg wbtv1950s.JPG wbtv1957.JPG zeEIDIuwRW3fD-_WYsR5xA47380.jpg|''The Gallant Men'' 36be63f9-9dea-4362-ae30-8b7b9bbb53d2.jpg|''77 Sunset Strip'' opening wbtv50s-77sunsetstrip.jpg|''77 Sunset Strip'' c0a2f6fd-8d41-4259-b55d-c655090d65d0.jpg|''77 Sunset Strip'' 1bD4Puwi5ugMQyNmN6vbfQ46156.jpg|''Hawaiian Eye'' opening warner-bros-television-1959-hawaiian-eye.jpg|''Hawaiian Eye'' closing fSGpw4WMfa8S4NJpcEGExA43285.jpg|''Roaring 20s'' oIXn7wcHfKE67JyiI94Ijw88663.jpg|''Roaring 20s'' WLwal9iugaJldxtGFrBm8g66711.jpg|''The Alaskans'' TliVDYYI3Wp7Mdr1YqBEWw83055.jpg|''The Dakotas'' 714032169f44e729b1bae63086ce5ea3.png|''GE True'' (1963) wbtv60s-fbi.jpg|''The FBI'' warner-bros-television-1965-f-troop.jpg|''F Troop'' Wbtv65.jpg|''F Troop'' (color version) ca59e4f8f094f9ec745f8111a98403a7.png|''Mister Roberts'' 890528439b2a6110312d3e7f4c4105b7.png|''Children's Hospital'' - "The Show You Watch" (2016) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Television 1967–1970 wbtv67-fbi.jpg C6NqDnNg0tYVTrLeW1B9Wg18174.jpg 18831132a588fdad8dc2415b6ec42e97.png Warner Bros. Television 1970–1972 Warner-bros-television-1971.jpg Warner_bros_television_1970.jpg|''Banyon'' (1971) wbtv1971.jpg|''Crosscurrent'' (1971) 1972 Warner Bros. Television (1972) 1.png SixthLogo.jpg|''The Picasso Summer'' This logo is essentially its 1972 film counterpart, but includes a ring reading "TELEVISION", much akin to the logos that its parent company Warner Bros. had used from 1948 to 1967 and would use from 1984 onward. 1972–1984 Warnerbrostelevision1976.png Warner Bros. Television (1972) 2.png Warner Bros. Television (1972) 4.png Warner Bros. Television (1972) 6.png Warner Bros. Television (1972) 5.png Warner Bros. Television (1972) 3.png Warner Bros. Television (1972) 8.png|Widescreen version Warner Bros. Television (1972) 7.png Warner Bros. Television (1977) 1.png|1977 version words appear in shadow Warner Bros. Television (1977) 2.png|Widescreen version wbtv1972_open.jpg|Rarely used opening version This logo is essentially Warner Bros.'s 1972-1984 "Big W" logo designed by Saul Bass, but with the words "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" placed above it. In-credit versions BUGSBUNNY.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) WARNER.jpg|''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (1976) GW169HEt127.jpg|''Alice'' (1978) c1858f94c4a45cb7641517d3cb5f0614.png|''Alice'' (1978) DAFFYBLACKANDWHITE.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1978) warner-bros-animation-1978_a.jpg|''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' (1978) Bugs Bunny's Valentine WBTV 1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' (1979) 21d1c6059f0b9a44c0c231af34a3208e.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special'' (1980) wbanimation1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) warner-bros-animation-1981 a.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1981) WarnerBros.BugsBunny1981 e.png|''Bugs Bunny: All American Hero'' (1981) wbanimation1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' (1982) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) 38795e0f843761d98f9efa11d4906856.png|''Sparkling Cyanide'' (1983) 1984–1998 1984–1990 This logo is essentially its 1984-1990 film counterpart (featuring the return of Warner Bros.'s 1948 logo), only with the letters "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" placed above it. Wbtv84.jpg WbtvHD84.jpg|Rare widescreen version 1990–1992 Same as before, only with its 1990-1992 film counterpart, with the byline changed to read "A TIME WARNER COMPANY". Warner Bros. TV 1990.png 41VVnirapjCcsLtNxezlaQ20511.jpg Universal_Television_and_Warner_Bros._Television_(1992).jpg|''Family Dog'' (1992) 1992–1998 Same as before, only with its 1992-2001 film counterpart, with the byline changed to read "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY". WBTV_Logo_1992.png ZPkRbUunaXW3fjW7BRRG0g19289.jpg|Crossover version from 1994 to 1996 where the text above the shield switches from "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" to "WARNER BROS. DOMESTIC TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" in a slightly different font. 2b85350b44c5ccf90494fbfc0008b34a.png WarnerBrosTelevisionLaHoraWarner90s.PNG|This version appeared only on The Warner Hour (1998) Universal Television and Warner Bros. Television (1993).jpg 28ced22f93201b7ceb4c0305e04e64e8.png DirWJ_JjSOukmhGHc1BSNw353381.png hqdefault.jpg Wbtv1992.jpg Wbtv1992_ws.jpg|Rare widescreen version. 1994–1997, 1999-2001 A different logo was used that featured a lighter colored shield with its ring reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" on a different cloud background, with the Time Warner Entertainment byline appearing below it (appearing slightly three-dimensional along with the letters on the ring) in a slightly different shade of yellow. WBTV 1994.png WBTV1994a.jpg Warner Bros Television 1994.png LHuTUYMdIRSH-BZimb1-OQ429635.png|''Whose Line is it Anyway?'' (1998) c213cccfe4702b879457646f2c11dd52.png|Rare widescreen version. WBTV1990's.png|Same rare widescreen version as before, but in 4:3 aspect ratio. bandicam 2018-03-15 17-19-52-143.jpg fLPozwqM9mGOL5ix7Vl-yQ49397.jpg|''Free Willy'' (1994) 04e637b84267221a6fc775ed5746bc41.png|''Daddy's Girls'' (1994) GW192H127.png|''Muscle'' (1995) bandicam 2018-03-15 17-19-48-846.jpg|''Minor Adjustments'' (1996) Warner Bros. Television (The John Larroquette Show, in-credit logo).jpg|''The John Larroquette Show'' (1996) 1998 (75th anniversary logo) This logo is basically the 75th Anniversary version of its film counterpart. Warner Bros. Television 75th years 1998.png Warner 75 Years.jpg|Open matte version Warner Bros. Pictures logo TNCTM.JPG Warner Bros. Television 75th anniversary.jpg 2000–2001 Same as the 1984, 1990 and 1992 logos, only with the ring reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" instead of "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" (much akin to the 1994 logo) and a URL reading "www.warnerbros.com" placed underneath the Time Warner Entertainment byline. Warner Bros. Television (2000) (4 3).png Warner Bros. Television (2000) (4_3) 1.png Warner Bros. Television (2000) (4_3) 2.png Warner Bros. Television (2000) (16 9).png|Widescreen version Warner Bros. Television (2000) (4_3) 4.png|Black and white version 2001-2004, 2006-2018 2001–2003 This logo is basically the closing version of its 2001 film counterpart, only with the ring reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION". Occasionally, the "www.warnerbros.com" URL would appear beneath the AOL Time Warner byline. Warner Bros. Television (2001) (4 3) 2.png Warner Bros. Television (2001) (16 9) -2.png|Widescreen version Warner Bros. Television (2001) (4 3) 1.png|URL version Warner Bros. Television (2001) (16 9) 1.png|Widescreen URL version Warner Bros. Television (2001) (16 9) 3.png GW231H130.png 8dd1b1b728090bc19412fe4184fc6f99.png|Version with the banner reading Warner Bros. bandicam 2018-08-27 12-48-03-081.png bandicam 2018-08-27 12-47-41-636.png 2003–2004, 2006-2018 This logo is the same as the 2001 logo, only with no byline. Occasionally, the "www.warnerbros.com" URL appears beneath the logo. WBTV 2003 open matte.jpg|Full open matte. (The logo is not positioned correctly) Warner-Bros.-JMXDxooSWE.jpg Warner Bros. Television (2003) (16 9).png|Widescreen version Warner Bros. Television (2003) (4 3).png|Alternative version WBTV_2003.png|URL version WBTV_2003_Brighter.png|Brighter version. Warneroooooo.jpg Warner Bros. Television (2003) (URL) 1.png|Widescreen URL version Warner Bros. Television (2003) (URL) 2.png|Widescreen brighter version Warner Bros. Television (2003) (URL) 3.png|Alternative URL version Bandicam 2018-08-29 07-46-11-120.png|Full open matte version with URL page (1).png|Version with AOL Time Warner byline 2005 (50th anniversary logo) Despite the fact that it almost erroneously used the 75th anniversary logo of its film counterpart in 1998, this logo was used to commemorate the television counterpart's 50th anniversary. WBTV 2005.png|Widescreen version B9SYuz7ihh9P4F855pha2w512739.jpg|Widescreen URL version 2JmyA1mqGYaEscgDpvRZrw106066.jpg|Fullscreen URL version ff10aca9baae2a542a149636237a051c.png|Open matte URL version 2014–2020 (DC Comics/DC Vertigo version) WBTV_2014_Arrow.png|''Arrow'' (2014-) WBTV_2017_Arrow_LEGO.png|''Arrow'' episode "Bratva" (2017) WBTV_2014_Gotham.png|''Gotham'' (2014-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen_Shot_2016-08-13_at_17.14.27.png|''Gotham'' (2014-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2014_The_Flash.png|''The Flash'' (2014-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen_Shot_2017-02-16_at_16.27.04.png|''The Flash'' (2014-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2017_The_Flash_LEGO.png|''The Flash'' episode "Untouchable" (2017) WBTV_2014_Constantine.png|''Constantine'' (2014-2015) WBTV_2015_iZombie.png|''iZombie'' (2015-) WBTV_2015_Supergirl_pilot.png|''Supergirl'' pilot (2015) WBTV_2015_Supergirl.png|''Supergirl'' (2015-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen_Shot_2017-02-16_at_16.26.39.png|''Supergirl'' (2015-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2017_Supergirl_LEGO.png|''Supergirl'' episode "The Martian Chronicles" (2017) WBTV_2015_Lucifer_pilot.png|''Lucifer'' pilot (2015) WBTV_2015_Lucifer.png|''Lucifer'' (2015-) WBTV_2015_Legends_of_Tomorrow.jpg|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 17.19.17.png|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2017_Legends_of_Tomorrow_LEGO.png|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' episode "Turncoat" (2017) WBTV_2017_Powerless.png|''Powerless'' (2017-) WBTV 2018 Black Lightning.png|''Black Lightning'' (TV, 2018-) |undefined|link=undefined 2017–2020 Same as the 2001 and 2003 logos, but only the shield and cloud background are redone. The shield is also 3D and made to look more like the shield from the theatrical logo, and it is a little more shiny. Bandicam 2018-11-04 16-31-31-893.png|''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'' (2018, opening) Bandicam 2018-11-04 16-29-29-763.png|''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'' (2018, closing) 2020 (tentative) Videos 1955–1967= Warner Bros Television Logo (1955) The Corddry Company-Abominable Pictures-WB Studios 2.0-Warner Bros. TV-Williams Street (2016) Warner Bros Television Presents Warner Bros Television (1955, Opening Version) Warner Bros Television (1955) Warner Bros Television (1960) Warner Bros. Television Production (1950) Warner Bros. Television (1972) WB Television (1972) |-| 1972–1984= Warner Bros Television (1972-77) HD Warner Bros. Television Logo 1972-1977 Alt. Version A Norway Production-Warner Bros. Television (1977) Warner Bros. Television (1979) Widescreen Warner Bros. Television (Opening) (1974) (Widescreen) |-| 1984–1998= The Lee Rich Company-Warner Bros. Television (1990) |-| 1994–1998= Jeff Franklin Productions (1992) & WBTV (1994) |-| 1998 (75th anniversary logo)= Warner Bros. Television logo (1998) Rankin Bass-Warner Bros (1998) Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (75 Years) Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV 1993 1998 1994 |-| 2001–2004, 2006–2018= Warner Bros. Television Logo (2003) "Byliness Variant" "Widescreen" |-| 2005 (50th anniversary logo)= Warner Bros. Television 50th Anniversary Logo (2005) |-| 2014–2020= DCTV - Logo Extravaganza! Greg Berlanti LEGO Batman Movie End Card Compilation |-| 2017–2020= Netflix Warner Bros. Television (2017) Chuck Lorre Productions-Warner Bros. Television-Netflix (2017) Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Media Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:AT&T